Be My Baby?
by BK3193
Summary: Brooke and Peyton come back home for each other. Brooke has a secret that's tearing her apart though. Can Peyton help her? How close will it bring the two? Eventual Breyton. Slight AU. Please review!
1. Preview

Brooke tapped her foot impatiently, looking around the busy airport for a glimpse of her favorite blonde. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for her friend to show up. Brooke was starting to worry that she had backed out last minute. She was just debating pulling her phone out to try and track down the blonde when she heard her name in the distance. Whipping around she saw who she had been waiting for, and damn, she was even more beautiful than the brunette remembered. Feeling herself blush at that thought, she cleared her throat and shook it off before practically strutting up to the blonde woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. Brooke smiled into her warm neck as she felt lanky arms encircle her shoulders. "Peyton," she whispered. 'MY Peyton' she thought to herself.

The blonde pulled back enough to look her friend in the face. Settling her left hand to the brunette's face to softly caress her cheek, she spoke with pure joy showing in her voice, "Brooke." The two girls gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Brooke linked her left arm with Peyton's right and started to lead her away while speaking excitedly with her. "We're finally here . We're finally home."

"Yea, we are. And there's no one else I'd rather be here with."

"C'mon P. Let's go start our new lives, where we belong."

And the girls walked out arm in arm, ready to face everything together.


	2. Silence Says It All

The girls were finally starting to settle into their bed that night after their late arrivals at the airport. Once they had left, Brooke hailed them a cab to the house that she had pre-bought as a surprise for Peyton. The house was just perfect and she thought the blonde would like it and maybe make it a little easier to convince her blonde friend to never leave it. Brooke internally sighed at that thought. But looking over towards her bed mate, she couldn't help but be thankful that she at least had Peyton right here and now. After all, even the best of friends might not drop their whole lives in an instant to come support their friend, whom they hadn't even really talked to in a couple of years. She hadn't even really given her a reason, or any details on the whole situation actually. Peyton didn't even know why Brooke had suddenly wanted to come home, or why she needed her friend to come along. The brunette again sighed to herself, knowing that it probably was a conversation that would come up. And if she still knew Peyton at all, it would come up sooner rather than later.

So here they were. Laying in a bed in their amazing new beach house (which Peyton had loved) Brooke had to smirk at that thought, and wrapped in silence and exhaustion. Brooke had been so happy that she had decided to have had a few basic furnishings shipped out to the house, including their bed. Rolling on her side to see her blonde friend already facing her with half closed eyes, Brooke smiled but didn't speak. The silence actually felt too comfortable to break, but of course it didn't stay long. Peyton broke the barrier when she hoarsely whispered, "Brooke?"

"Yea Peyt?" She whispered back, eyes still on her friend.

"We're gonna talk about this...you know that right?"

"Yea..."

The brunette heard a soft sigh and what she thought was the word 'good' before she felt the taller girl sneak closer to her. She felt a head snuggle into her neck and a warm arm drape over her stomach. She wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist to pull her closer, leaning her head down into dark golden curls, reveling in the familiar feeling. They stayed silent for a few moments, Brooke thinking over everything that had happened recently. The overwhelming feeling of grief started to come back over her and before she knew it, silent tears were running down her face. She tried to stay quiet to not wake the sleeping girl in her arms. More time went by before the saddened girl croaked out "I can't have kids."

"Mmmmm?" Came the questioning moan from the semi asleep form in her arms.

The brunette repeated herself, slightly more sure voiced. " I can't have kids Peyton. I'm sterile"

The blonde leaned up to look at her friends face. Seeing the tears she immediately started wiping them gently with her fingertips, trying to soothe her friend. "Oh Brooke, I'm sure there's some way-"

"NO Peyton," she bit out before crying more. "The doctors told me something is wrong with my eggs. I will never be able to have kids!"

"Brooke, a lot of people can't have kids. I'm sure you'll still find someone who'll still love you. A husband wouldn't-"

"I don't want a husband!" She cut the blonde off again. "I just want a baby! I just wanted a baby!" She sobbed out, now sitting up and leaning into her friend, who cradled her in her arms, trying to make her feel better. " I wanted a baby, so I went to a clinic and they have you do a bunch of tests first, and I failed. I can't even do that right! I can't even adopt! They won't give a baby to a single woman who works as much as I do and doesn't have the perfect fucking white picket fence family!" She balled out, clinging to Peyton.

The blonde just held her to her, shushing her and softly brushing nimble fingers through chestnut hair. After awhile the girl in her arms started to calm and she decided to take a risk and say what was bouncing around in her head. "Brooke, why did you want a baby?"

After a few moments of nothing, Peyton began to think she wasn't gonna get an answer. Then the brunette whispered sadly, "I wanted a family. I wanted my own family. Someone I could love and spoil and give the world to. I wanted someone to depend on and be proud of me. I wanna teach them how amazing life can be, how amazing they can be. I just wanna love someone and have them love me back. I want that family. I want a baby to love and raise..." She sniffles again.

Peyton stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breathe and saying those life changing words, "Brooke...I'll have your baby."


	3. Dreams Come True

"...what?" Came the shocked whisper from the brunette in her arms. She leaned up and backed away from her friend enough so she could look her straight in the face.

"I'll have your baby Brooke."

"But, Peyton...that's, no. I can't ask you to do that."

"And you didn't ask. I offered."

"But...why" the brunette whispered back sounding as though she was about to cry.

Peyton scooted over to Brooke and wrapped her arms tightly around her, planting a chaste kiss to the girl's temple. She gently rubbed her friend's back as she went on to explain.

"Brooke, we have been best friends for almost our whole lives. I love you, so much, probably more than anyone else. I would do anything for you. I'd even give my life for yours. So if I can help give you the baby you want, then awesome. I'll happily get fat and cranky for nine months and go through horrible delivery pains for a few hours if it all gives you some kind of happiness for the rest of your life. I just want you to be happy in everything you do in life. So if this will make you happy than I am more than willing to do it. But you have to let me help you. That's what best friends are for, when you can't do something by yourself, you ask them for help."

"I don't think most best friends would be willing to get knocked up for each other."

"Well then, you should just keep in mind how awesome your best friend really is." Peyton replied with a slight giggle.

Brooke smiled back some and before she thought about it, leaned forward to give the blonde a soft kiss. When it ended she leaned her forehead to the blonde's and whispered "Peyt, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Whispering back, "of course. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. I just have one condition"

"Hmmm?"

"I better be the favorite, coolest aunt, always, even when I'm old and lame."

Both girls giggled and fell back into the bed. The brunette now taking the blonde into her arms and holding her close, as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't help the grin that was spreading on her face or the excitement that was starting to bubble inside her. She was gonna get a baby. She was getting her own baby. She tried not to be too happy about the fact that she'd also in a way be getting Peyton's baby. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be lucky enough to end up having Peyton for awhile too.

Sorry that the chapters have been so short so far. I've really been waiting until I get to the pregnancy chapters since those are the bulk of the story. I've been trying to use these first few as an intro to the situation.

Also, the other main characters will be in this story, along with their drama, just haven't got that far yet. Lol.

Please review though, it helps to know what people do and don't like. I'm also up for suggestions. Thanks for reading :)

I do not own any of One Tree Hill or it's characters


	4. Are you ready?

Brooke was currently sitting in her back office of the soon to be newest Clothes Over Broes store in Tree Hill. When she had first arrived, she had already planned on opening a new store. For the last week she had been rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get things ready ASAP. She wanted everything to be set up and done with so she could be with Peyton as much as possible through the pregnancy. That was the other thing that was currently taking up the other half of the brunette's time, finding a donor. She had spent the last week sifting through the clinic catalog of donor profiles.

At first she tried to get Peyton's opinion on them too, but the blonde hastily refused saying, "This is your baby. You pick the daddy. Just let me know when you need me to carry it." The blonde had then pushed her on her way as she told the movers where to place the rest of their things that had arrived. Brooke smiled to herself as she looked down at the last few files. She didn't really want to tell Peyton, but since the other girl was determined to let Brooke have things her way, she didn't think it'd be a problem. The donors she was looking at al resembled herself. Seeing as how the baby would already be half Peyton, she let herself imagine that if she had the other half be like her, that it might seem more like she was actually having a baby with the other girl, instead of her friend just having the baby for her. Brooke sighed to herself. She really had to stop this delusional thinking of her and Peyton building a life together. It was never going to happen and she knew that, but it didn't mean she didn't fantasize about it 24/7.

Setting the files she was holding down on her desk, she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 8:38. Thinking about the doctor appointment she had with Peyton tomorrow, she figured she should go ahead and head home. Peyton would probably have dinner ready at about 9 as usual. The brunette smiled at how much her best friend had become like her housewife. Taking care of the house, cooking, she even washed and folded both of their laundry. Brooke had honestly been a little afraid that the blonde would have been going crazy being in the house by herself so much right now. So far though, it seems like Peyton had been able to handle it. Besides keeping up on the house, she had taken up painting and sometimes would come with Brooke to the store. Brooke always enjoyed when she did, even if she didn't really get to spend their time there with her. Lately the only time the girls would get to spend together is when Brooke would come home at about 9 every night. They'd sit down and eat whatever dinner the blonde made and either get lost in conversation or head over to the couch and settle down together for a movie before going to bed. Even though Peyton's bed had arrived she still had a habit of sleeping with Brooke.

When she had gotten home that night at about 9:07, she saw a pizza box sitting on the kitchen table. Walking further in the house, she found Peyton already lounging on the couch with a slice of pizza. Brooke ignored how the tiny white tank top and black short shorts showed off the girl's body and walked over and sat down next to her. Peyton muted the TV and turned to the other girl. "Hey Brooke, I hope you don't mind that I just ordered pizza. I thought it'd be a nice break since we have to be there so early tomorrow."

"That's fine Peyt. How was your day?"

"Pretty normal. How was yours?"

"It was okay..." She mumbled, looking away. She turned back to look at green eyes when she felt a hand warp around her own.

"Brooke, it's gonna be okay. You don't have to be nervous about tomorrow. I just know everything will be okay. We'll get the all clear for me to be the surrogate and then you'll pick a donor, and we'll get the date and before you know it you'll be running around in the middle of the night getting me ice cream and pickles, and then you'll be getting up in the middle of the night to change poopy diapers." She finished with a smile.

Brooke giggled at her, gripping the hand that was wrapped around her own. "Ice cream and pickles huh?"

"And whatever else I say." The girls laughed for a minute, enjoying just being with each other. Peyton spoke up again, "Now go get yourself some pizza so we can finish this movie and go to bed. We have a very important date tomorrow don't you know?"

Brooke giggled and got up to follow Peyton's orders. "Yea, yea, I know."

The girls sat together, so close that their sides were pressed together, relaxing as they prepared themselves for the big day tomorrow.


	5. The Moment of Truth

Tapping her foot impatiently on the linoleum floor, the anxious brunette looked around the waiting room for probably the hundredth time. She had been waiting in the quiet empty room for over an hour now. The looks the receptionist had given her ever since she came in with Peyton weren't helping. She was going to pull her own hair out at this rate. She couldn't stand not knowing how the tests with Peyton were going. Getting up quickly, she smoothed her blouse and strode over to the other side of the room to the water dispenser. Taking a cup from the holder and filling it, she guzzled down the first small cup full before refilling it. This time she brought it to her lips but again paused to look around the room. Her fingers fiddled with the cup as she turned to look back by the door. Stepping outside to get some fresh air crossed her mind, but she immediately decided against it, thinking of Peyton coming out and not being able to find her.

Brooke jumped as the door leading to the exam rooms slammed open. She barely had time to turn around before she felt somebody slam into her. She dropped her cup as she wrapped her arms around Peyton to steady them both. She barely had enough time to pull back and see the huge grin on her friend's face before the other girl practically squealed out, "We're gonna have a baby! Brooke! We can have a baby!"

The brunette stared at her friend in silence before the words really sunk in. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She grabbed Peyton and squeezed her to her, squealing in delight. Both girls were laughing and jumping up and down in excitement. Brooke heard a throat clear behind them and looked back to see the receptionist giving them a dirty look. Realizing where they were, Brooke blushed before leading a giddy blonde behind her to the outside. Their hands were tightly connected as they walked out the door and the blonde started to talk again.

"So you REALLY need to pick a donor though. The doctor said that I should be ovulating next week and since everything is in the all clear, they could go ahead and inseminate me. Well, if we're ready anyway. Well, I mean, if you're ready."

Brooke stopped and turned to look at her friend with a serious look on her face. She grabbed the girl's. Other hand in hers and made she sure was looking directly in her eyes when she started to speak. "Peyton, we are in this together. Sure I'm the one getting a baby, but you're the one having it. I'm not the only one who has to be ready. Hell, you actually have to be ready before I do really. So we'll do it when WE are ready. As far as I'm concerned, I think I pretty much know which donor I want. I'm ready for this. We could do this tomorrow and I'd be fine with that. But you're doing SO much for me, and I am not gonna rush you in to this. If you wanna wait til your next cycle, then that's fine, we will just wait then. Right now it's up to you. And don't give me that 'oh it's your baby, you make all the decisions' crap P. Sawyer. It's your body. You tell me."

Peyton stayed silent, just looking into Brooke's eyes. She took a deep breath before strengthening the grip between their hands. "Brooke, you need to call the doctor tomorrow." She stayed silent for a minute. Brooke was hanging on, waiting for her to finish. "You're gonna need to set up an appointment for next week. We got a baby to make." The girls shared silly smiles before Brooke pulled Peyton up to her side again. Wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, she giggled happily and pulled her along to her bug.

"Well, mama, we should get going then. I see a celebratory round of ice cream in our wake. And maybe a movie marathon."

Smiling and climbing in to the car, Peyton replied, "Aye aye captain. But we are NOT watching only chick flicks. There better be some horror movies in there too."

"Oh whatever Peyt. You and your creepy movies."

The girls continued their playful banter back and forth as they drove off, unaware of the familiar face that stood back in the shadows. The figure had been watching the girls since they had come out of the clinic, not believing who they were seeing. They tried to get closer, but couldn't manage to hear what the two were saying. Either way though, Brooke and Peyton were back, that was sure to be news to the group that they had left behind so long ago...

So what do y'all think so far? Should I keep going?

Also who saw the girls? And what trouble will they bring?

P.S. I am still new to this and totally up for suggestions. I've been thinking of doing some one shots that I've had floating around in my head.

I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of its characters, unfortunately.


	6. The Trouble Starts Here

Haley James Scott was a sure headed woman. She had never done drugs or really been big on drinking. She had graduated as valedictorian at her school and as far as she knew, she had never been any kind of crazy. But she started to doubt all this when she saw her two long lost friends. She could barely believe her eyes when she walked out of the grocery store and happened to see two familiar looking figures over in the next parking lot. Walking a little closer, she confirmed her assumption, though she could still barely believe it. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. In Tree Hill. They were back.

The brunette almost dropped the bags in her hand as she was overwhelmed with emotions and questions. She wasn't sure wether to cry or smile like crazy after finally seeing her two friends. She felt a twinge of anger after how long it had been since she had spoken to either of them. Mostly she felt confused as the questions bombarded her mind. Why were they back? Were they okay? Why had they lost contact? Were they here to stay? Why hadn't they told her they were back? Didn't they know how worried about them she was? She even almost walked over to them, but stopped herself when she really took a second to watch them.

The way they were standing told her whatever they were talking about must have been serious. Haley wished she could hear what they were saying, but feared getting any closer. She didn't want them to notice her now and spook them. The last thing she wanted was them running off again. Just then looking up and realizing where the other two girls had come from, she found herself becoming even more confused. Why would they be at a local fertility clinic? That was the same place she went when she was pregnant with Jamie. It was a fertility specialists on one side of the building while the other side contained

the health clinic for pregnant women. Were one of them pregnant? Is that why they were back? Haley watched as they drove off and decided to let them go. She'd watch out for them around town and see if she could scope out where they were staying.

Maybe they were just settling back in and dealing with whatever before they came to see their friends. She'd have to have a talk with everybody about this for sure. The subject of her two old friends plagued her mind all day, even to when she had been cooking dinner for the group that night. Nathan had just sent Jamie up to his room to feed Chester when he finally broke down and asked Haley what was up. "Hales, what's going on with you? You've been distant all day babe."

"Nate, I'm fine. Really. Just been thinking."

"Oh yea? About what? How sexy I am?" He joked and wiggled his eyebrows. Haley laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two shared a short kiss before she pulled away.

"No. Only in your dreams." She laughed as he made a hurt face. "I saw someone today. Well, two someones actually..."

"Who?"

"Brooke and Peyton."

"What? Wait, Brooke Davis? The same one who left to become famous in New York and forgot all about us little people? Brooke Davis?"

"And Peyton Sawyer. Left for LA and apparently fell off the face of the earth. Yup, that Brooke and Peyton."

"Where?"

"When I was walking out of the store I saw them at the fertility clinic. They were talking in the parking lot. It looked like they were talking about something serious too. I was too scared to go over to them. I didn't wanna spook them off. Not if this is our chance to get them back."

"Yea. It really hasn't been the same without them here. I have to wonder though, what were they doing there?"

"That's what it was wondering. I can't help but think one of them is pregnant. I mean with Brooke being this huge star and god only knows what Peyton's been doing in LA all these years..."

Nodding his head, Nate agreed. "It would make sense for them to want to get away from all the noise if one of them is. Maybe that's why they came back home. But then why would they both be here? Why not just the pregnant one? I mean, didn't you say that the last time you did talk to Brooke, she hadn't even talked to Peyton in like forever?"

"Yea, but they are still best friends. Maybe they got a hold of each other and decided to both come back."

"Hmmm. Maybe. I just hope they're okay. And I hope this doesn't cause any trouble."

"Why would it cause trouble?"

"Lucas." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh. He's over all of that. And both of them. He hasn't felt like that for Brooke in so long...and he was so crushed when Peyton said no to him. He didn't even stop hating her until forever. I think it even took him just being too worried about her losing contact with everyone ya know? I'm sure he's over her. Besides, he's so happy now that he's married to Lindsay. And she should know he loves her enough not to worry about any of it. And if the last few years have been any indication, I think it's safe to say neither of those girls are still pining for him. Especially if they are back and haven't even tried to see or talk to him."

"Well I just hope you're right. Either way though, you should mention it to Lindsay and Lucas tonight at dinner. Just as a heads up, in case they see them out and about."

"Yea, that probably would be smart. I just really don't wanna spook them. If this is our chance to reconnect to Brooke and Peyton, then I'm gonna fight for it. I miss my girlies."

Nathan smiled at his wife before hugging her one more time. "It would be nice to actually have Jamie's aunts in his life. And I do miss Peyt...and even Brooke."

Haley rolled her eyes. The two turned around as they heard the door bell. The sound of thundering feet followed right after. "I'll get it!" The five year old yelled as he whizzed by his parents.

"Jamie no running in the house. And don't you open that door!" Looking back at her husband she demanded, "well, go help your son get the door."

Nathan groaned as he let go of her to go greet his brother and sister in law.

-Time skip-

The five of them were just sitting down to dinner. Each seated with their own plate of spaghetti. The adults had wine while Jamie had a glass of water. The little boy was keeping them all entertained, telling them wild stories, when he popped out a question that stunned the adults. "So when do I get to meet Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton?" Lucas looked slightly hurt at the question while Lindsay almost seemed a bit angry. Nathan was shocked and tried to avoid looking at their guests' eyes. Haley was shocked and quickly blushed out of embarrassment. It was Lucas that first tried to answer the boy.

"Um, well buddy. They haven't been around for a long time..."

"Uh, actually Luke..." Haley tried to cut in before he son jumped ahead of her.

"But Mama and Daddy were talking about them today?"

"What?" Lucas asked. More confused than anything.

"Well, I was gonna bring it up to you two later, but now that it's out..." The teacher mumbled out before pausing nervously.

Nathan stepped in and decided to rip the bandaid off. "Brooke and Peyton are back in town."

"What!?" Luke asked more out of shock this time.

"But I thought Brooke was doing the whole runway thing? And wasn't Peyton in the music business?" She asked, sounding shocked and aggravated.

"Yea, but well, we don't really know what's going on with them. I just saw them while I was at the store today. We think one of them is pregnant. They were at the clinic I used to go to when I was pregnant with Jamie..."

"So you didn't talk to them?" Luke asked.

"No. Not a word. Even though I would have liked too. I didn't want to scare them away though." Haley stated.

Lindsay grumbled to herself as she took a swug of her wine. Lucas looked like he had seen a ghost. Nate was giving Lucas a look and Haley just watched them both nervously. She spoke again, trying to make things clear.

"Listen. I don't want this to be a problem. I just want to welcome our friends back and get back to where we were before everybody left after graduation. I just wanted to give you both a heads up in case you saw them in town. I was gonna wait and see if they'd come see me after they settle in or deal with whatever they have to deal with. I don't want to take a chance at scaring them off. I want my friends back in our lives. And yes, I want Jamie to know his Aunt Peyton and his godmother. This is important to me."

"Okay Hales, I get it." Lucas answered before grabbing Lindsay's hand and waiting for her to give their friend a response too. Lindsay sighed and said reluctantly " Yes, that's fine. I'll be nice...as long as Peyton is too." Lucas smiled at her and kissed her cheek, saying a quick I love you before the table was quiet for a moment again. The adults were all bombarded then by Jamie stating how excited he was and asking questions about his mystery aunts. The rest of the night was filled with stories of their old friends and of hope of their return to the group.


	7. Our Little Family

Lindsay Strauss was not a very happy woman. Not only was one of her husband's very beautiful and very successful ex girlfriend's back in town, but so was the woman he had asked to marry him. Even though they had been married for over a year and together for 3, she couldn't help but feel insecure. She read that book. She knew exactly how Lucas had felt for both of those girls, especially Peyton. It bothered Lindsay more though that she didn't know anything about her rival. Brooke was easy. She had been a famous fashion icon and practically lived on the cover of every magazine. She knew exactly what all Brooke Davis had been up to these last four years. That wasn't the case with Peyton.

All any of them knew of Peyton was her turning down Lucas when he proposed to her at that hotel. After that she just kind of faded out. Between Brooke and Haley trying to contact her, all they had managed to find out was that the blonde had quit her job about a month after the big event, and they had only known that because Brooke had called the record label and had been rudely told that 'no Peyton Sawyers worked here or were welcome here' before being hung up on. After that, nothing. The blonde was an enigma and Lindsay did not appreciate not knowing what to expect out of her. She felt very out of control and that's what made her so unsure.

Sighing roughly, she tried to knock out the negative feelings and remember where she was. She should be happy. She should be excited and bouncing up and down waiting for her name to be called. Closing her eyes for a moment, she relaxed and opened them once again, surveying the clinic waiting room. She glanced at the very pregnant woman sitting across the room from her and couldn't help but smile to herself. Thoughts of what she would look like with a big baby belly crossed her mind and she absent mindedly rubbed one hand over her flat stomach. Today would be the day. Today she would find out if she was pregnant or not. She couldn't wait.

Lucas and her had been trying for a few months now and couldn't seem to get pregnant. It depressed Lindsay to no end and made her nervous all the same. She was petrified that something was wrong with her but she had been too scared to tell Lucas. So instead she had secretly started coming here getting hormone treatments along with some exams. Any time she missed a period they'd test her to see if she had finally conceived and so far every time she hadn't. The dirty blonde just hoped the third time was the charm. She wasn't sure how much more heartbreak she could take over this.

Hearing the entrance bell go off, she quickly glanced at the door to see what lucky pregnant woman was coming in now, but was sorely surprised to see the two familiar girls enter. She dove her head back into the magazine in her lap and watched as Brooke Davis lead a skinny blonde, hand in hand, to the reception desk. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the two talked with the receptionist. Seeing as how Brooke Davis was here, Lindsay could only assume that the blonde was Peyton Sawyer. She took her time to look the new girl over, having not seen any recent images of her. She had long, flowing curly hair, which laid loose around her face. It looked darker than in any of the pictures she had seen of the girl in her high school years. Her skin looked smooth and soft to touch even from where she sat. She could also clearly see glimmering emerald colored eyes. An easy smile rested on the girl's thin lips as she spoke with her brunette friend. Much to Lindsay's distaste, she had to admit that the woman was gorgeous. Even if she was dresses in jeans, a band tee, that trademark leather jacket, and what looked to be black cowgirl boots.

Looking at them now, both of these girls were drop dead gorgeous. They were what every man wanted and what every woman wanted to be, even in such casual clothing. Broken out of her trance, she turned her attention back to her magazine as she saw both of the women turn to come join them in the waiting room chairs. She kept her eyes glued to the magazine as the other two got settled in seats that were just a few down from her own. Apparently though, this wasn't only noticed by her. The pregnant woman in the waiting room had apparently stopped paying attention to her phone and realized that the world famous Brooke Davis had just sat down across from her. She gasped and then started to gush about how much she loves Brooke's clothes and missed wearing them ever since getting her baby belly.

The brunette seemed rather used to this and nodded along with the girl, answering the occasional question about her clothes line. The blonde next to her seemed a little awkward at first, uncomfortable with the sudden burst of energy the pregnant woman had thrown at them. She soon settled down though as her friend handled the situation and sat back to relax and watch her friend speak with the woman. She saw the brunette sneak her hand into her counterpart's, leaving the blonde smiling gently as she appeared to listen to the two talk.

The women continued to talk until, surprisingly, Peyton's name was called from the fertility side of the clinic. At first Lindsay thought it was odd that she wasn't called into the pregnancy care side, but she had to quirk an eyebrow when she saw not only Peyton but also Brooke get up to follow the nurse. Lindsay must have had a weird look on her face as the two girls passed her, the blonde leading the brunette by the hand and looking excited, because as the brunette stepped by she gave Lindsay a nasty look and moved her hand to the small of her friend's back, moving protectively the rest of the way to the door. Lindsay found herself sitting back and straight up in her chair in both surprise at what she just saw and at the 'fuck you' look she just got from the famous fashionista. She was left to ponder what had just occurred as she waited for her own name to be called. She'd definitely be mentioning this to her friends though...

BREYTON BREYTON BREYTON

Peyton was trying to hide how excited she was, not wanting to seem too eager. She held a tight grip on Brooke's hand and almost panicked when she felt her take her hand away. She was relieved only a second later though when the hand moved to put a comfortable pressure on her lower back. Brooke smiled at her when the blonde glanced back at her. Brooke, for her part, tried everything she could think of to be reassuring , thinking maybe the blonde was as nervous as her. She was also trying not to show how excited she was, in case Peyton changed her mind and wanted to wait. She was dead serious when she talked to Peyton. She didn't want to rush her, the girl was doing so much for her. And as much as Brooke thought she was in love with the blonde before, she fell twice as hard for the blonde for her doing all of this for her.

Brooke already felt herself getting super protective and lovey with Peyton. She seemed glued to her best friend's side nowadays. The only other person they saw really was Millicent when they were at COB. She had to keep reminding herself that the blonde didn't belong to her, that they weren't together. She couldn't help it though. Like when that blonde woman in the waiting room gave them a weird look. Damn homophobe. Brooke cursed her as she passed and gave the girl a death glare. She shook back to the present as they entered an exam room. The doctor handed Peyton a paper thin blue gown to change into and left the room for a moment. Peyton started to strip and Brooke pretended to read the posters on the wall to avoid staring at her best friend's body.

The brunette turned around though when she heard Peyton say her name. She noticed that her friend had neatly folded her clothes in one of the plastic chairs and now had her back facing her. The gown was still open in the back, leaving Brooke a nice view. Her eyes traveled over sleek shoulders, surprised to find a Phoenix tattoo on the left one (she'd have to ask about that later) down the smooth back to a very perfect little cute ass, which flowed right into those killer long legs. She gulped and came out of it as she heard her name. Clearing her throat she answered in a rough voice, "ugh, what was that? What'd ya say?"

Peyton giggled some at her friend before she held the strings of the neck of the gown up behind her head, looking back some to see her friend. "I asked if you could tie me?"

"Oh. Yea, no problem." She deftly stepped right up behind her friend, close enough that she could smell that soft natural smell of vanilla that seemed to follow her friend. She tried to ignore the shivers the blonde had when she fanned her breath over the back of her neck. Moving soft curly hair aside, she took the strings, letting her fingers linger over Peyton's, and gently tied them at the base of her friends neck. Setting her hands down on her friends shoulders, she breathed out again, before letting them run down her naked back and stop to rest at the swell of her hips. Without question, her friend just leaned back into her. This action amazed Brooke and before she could stop herself she moved the gown enough to kiss the top of her friend's shoulder, before resting her head on it. She could feel their cheeks rub together as Peyton turned into her and just let her hold her. They broke apart when the heard the door star to open. Both nervously looked at each other, Peyton blushing hard and Brooke looking anywhere but at her friend.

The doctor helped Peyton get set up in the bed, and adjusted her legs in the stirrups. The blonde looked nervously at Brooke and the brunette immediately grabbed her hand and showed a supportive smile. She had moved a chair so she could sit right next to Peyton. As the doctor prepped the equipment and sonogram, Brooke took the chance to talk to her friend. "Peyt?" She made sure the blonde was looking directly in her eyes as she continued. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Cause you don't have to. We can wait. You don't even have to do this at all. I don't want you to feel obligated as my best friend. This changes a lot, for me and for you. And if you've changed you're mind then that's okay I-"

Peyton cut her off and squeezed her hand even tighter. "Brooke, stop. I have not changed my mind. I will never change my mind. I'm doing this. We are doing this. I don't care what it changes, as long as you're here with me through all of it. I WANT to do this. For you. For this baby. I just want to. I promise, I'd let you know otherwise, but there really is no where else I'd rather be or anything else I'd rather be doing. Giving you this to make you happy, that's all I need." She spoke sternly to the other girl.

Brooke had tears in her eyes and whispered to the other girl in her raspy deep tone, "I love you SO much . And not just for this, but for everything. For our whole lives. For coming back to me. For giving your body for my baby. For just...just...being you. God P. I love you so much." She rested her forehead against the blondes, both shedding a few tears now. She gave a soft kiss to her friend's forehead before catching her lips in a quick kiss, full of nothing but thankfulness and love. They pulled away when they heard the doctor clear his throat. Brooke sat back in her chair, holding a steady grip on Peyton's hand as they both turned their attention to him.

"So, you ladies ready for the miracle of life?" He smiled brightly at them as they both nodded. He walked them through each step as he went and both girls found themselves liking the doctor and his genuine nice attitude. "Alright, now this might be a bit cold, but I'm going to set up the sonogram so I can made sure we get the needle where it needs to go." He set it up and the girls both watched as Peyton's womb came into view on the machine. "Now this might hurt a little bit and you may feel some pressure" he warned as he placed the long flexible needle into place, making sure it was in the correct position with the sonogram image. Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand whenever she felt an uncomfortable pinch and Brooke rubbed her hand comfortable, telling her sweet words.

The doctor surprised them when he turned to Brooke and asked "would you like to do the honors?"

"What? I can do that?"

"Yes. It's very simple, you just need to push in the syringe."

Brooke looked over to Peyton, unsure if her friend would be comfortable with her seeing her most private place. Reading her mind, Peyton whispered to her "it's alright. I trust you B. Davis." The girls seemed to share a moment as they stared into each other's eyes before Brooke looked at the doctor, nodding with an excited smile. She walked over to the end of the bed and watched as the doctor showed her what to do. She snuck in a glance at her friends special place before staring right into her green eyes, seeing the same excitement she felt shining back at her. Feeling reassured, she plunged the syringe end down, sending the donor semen on its journey. Once it was done, she returned to Peyton's side, feeling oddly proud, as the doctor removed the equipment from Peyton and cleaning up. She kissed Peyton's cheek as she grabbed her hand once again. Once the doctor was done Peyton was allowed to redress and then the girls could go home. They just had to make an appointment for a couple weeks from now to get a pregnancy test.

As the girls were left alone and Peyton was in her own clothes again, Brooke stopped her and wrapped her in her arms, holding her close. "Peyton, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. You have no idea what you...god I just love you so much." She started to cry into her friends curly golden tresses.

Peyton squeezed the girl tighter. "I know. I love you too Brooke."

The brunette shook her head slightly, not being able to hold it in any longer. "No, you don't get it. I don't just love you Peyton. I'm IN love with you! I have been ever since I can remember!"

Silence reigned over the two for what seemed like forever as the blonde held the now balling brunette. As she finally started to calm down, the blonde pulled back enough to look her friend in the face. After studying her for a moment, she leaned in and shared a deep kiss with her. When she pulled away the fashionista gave her a confused look and went to speak but was stopped when a slim finger rested on her lips. Green eyes met brown in a heavy stare before Peyton repeated herself. "I know. I love you too Brooke."

The brunette stared at her as she took it all in, then all at once she jerked forward to give the blonde a desperate kiss, which slowly deepened and became full of love and passion. The two pulled away, Peyton trying to catch her breath, when Brooke started giggling. Her friend raised an eyebrow at her, but she just put one arm around Peyton's waist and rested the other on her flat stomach. She smiled at the girl, her , the love of her life, her GIRLFRIEND (god it felt good to call her that) before looking down and whispering "our little family."

Looking down and smiling gently, she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and put her own hand over the other girl's on her stomach, whispering back softly, "yea, our little family." And that's how they stayed for a moment, together, wrapped in their new found love, in the middle of the exam room in the fertility clinic.


	8. Runnin' into who?

Author's note: okay, so in this AU, Keith never died, instead him and Karen were torn apart over the shooting, but later got back together after all the kids got out of high school. Just so ya'll know. Hope you like it! And reviews help keep motivation alive! Thanks for everyone's interest so far!

Brooke Davis could barely contain her excitement. It had been a few days since the insemination and she couldn't wait to go back to the doctor to confirm if Peyton had took or not. But the thought that the procedure didn't take really didn't even cross her mind. She just felt deep down that the other girl was pregnant, and she always knew everything with Peyton, so she was sure she was right on this. She had even got a jump start on Peyton's pregnancy care, being careful with her and trying to get the girl to switch her eating habits, which wasn't horrible but the other girl wasn't happy about giving up her coffee. She had been doing research and reading tons of books about the best nutritional plans for pregnant women and was now at the store to replace some of their "no no" foods with better, baby safe choices. The only thing she was starting to regret about this trip was making Peyton stay home. Brooke had forgotten how boring shopping could be by yourself. She shook it off though, remembering that the whole reason she insisted the blonde stay in the house was due to the nasty rain they'd been having lately. She didn't want her getting sick. But she still missed the blonde, even if they'd only been apart for about twenty minutes so far. Shaking it off as best she could, she decided that she'd probably get more done, and quicker, without having her girlfriend there to complain about all the pregnancy food.

Brooke's POV

Looking down at the list in my hands, I checked to see what else I needed to get. Doing a mental check as I walked towards the refrigerator aisle. 'Whole wheat bread...check. Fresh veggies...check. Beans...check. I just have to get eggs, yogurt, skim milk (oh Peyton's gonna hate me for that one) and some lean meats'. As I started to look up I felt my cart crash into someone else's. I was shocked for a minute as I slightly ran into the handle before I starting rambling out an apology. I froze though when I actually looked to see who I had run into. God damn it! Really!? Why now!? Why me!? I tried to hold in a groan as I looked at the person in front of me and forced a smile. "Um, hi. Long time no see."

Peyton's POV

'Ugh, I can't believe Brooke wouldn't let me go to the store! It's so boring here without her! There's nothing to do!' I complained to myself as I walked around the house aimlessly. I stopped and realized I was in the living room. Shrugging I moved on into the kitchen to see what snacks Brooke had left. If she wasn't here for me to cuddle up with then I may as well veg out on the couch with something good to eat. I licked my lips as I started to look through all of our cabinets. There was nothing good! Ugh! Brooke! Damn you and your health kick! This is the last time I let you raid the food supply on your own. I huffed to myself. ...she even threw out my goldfish crackers, I pouted.

Turning as I heard the door open, I jumped up from the kitchen floor and met my brunette girlfriend at the front door. I smiled at her and grabbed a grocery bag from her. Once we put everything down on the kitchen counter I felt her arms wrap around my waist, one of her hands settling on my stomach. I smiled as I felt warm breath on my neck before she left a light kiss just behind my ear. I gasped and heard her giggle some as I shivered from the sensation. I turned in her arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, whispering to her how much I missed her while she was gone. My heart sped up as she showed that beautiful smile and whisper back just as softly, "I missed you too baby. So much." We just held each other like that for a moment, enjoying each other, before I gave her a serious 'you're in trouble look' and pointed my finger at her. "But, you are still in trouble." When she gave me a confused look, I had to fight not to kiss her, reminding myself that she was in trouble. "You threw away my goldfish crackers."

It only took her a second before she busted up laughing and pulled me closer to her. I crossed my arms and gave her a look, but all she did was steal a quick kiss and mumble something about 'how cute I am when I pout'. Humph, I'll show her cute...

Brooke's POV

Trying not to laugh too hard at my girlfriend's serious face, aka puppy dog pout, I had to remind myself of what I had to tell her. I was hoping she'd take the news well and wouldn't freak out. If I was honest with myself though, I'd have to say that I was even kinda freaking out about this. I just didn't want Peyton all stressed. That would not be good for our baby. That thought stopped me for a second. Our baby. Mine and Peyton's baby. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it, and looking at the woman in my arms only intensified that. Suddenly my news didn't seem so scary.

I toned down my goofy grin to a love filled smile and gently tugged on a strand of blonde hair. I waited until she gave me that curious look she always gets when she's expecting me to explain why I needed to make sure I had her attention when I already did. And there it was. Actually seeing it on her face made me want to kiss her, so I stole another small kiss before leaning back to give her a serious look. I wanted us both to be completely honest about what I was about to reveal. Clearing my throat, I started in on this difficult subject. "So...I saw someone while I was at the store. Well, more like ran into them, but anyway..."

She smiled as I rambled off and decided to spare me by cutting me off. "Who was it Brooke?"

"Karen."

"Oh. Well how's she been?" She asked in a tone that seemed genuinely interested.

"Really good. She's pregnant now, about 6 months along I think she said. Her and Keith are doing really good..."

"That's great."

"She invited us over for dinner..." I trailed off in an unsure voice. I watched Peyton's face carefully as I waited for her to answer.

"Oh. Well what'd you tell her?" I eyed her for a minute. She seemed very calm about this whole thing. It was kinda weirding me out.

"Well, I told her I'd have to check with you and make sure you weren't busy."

Peyton eyed me before she moved to grasp both of my hands in hers. I could hear the sincerity in her voice as she spoke. "Brooke, I know we have a lot going on, with us getting together, and the baby, and just being back here in Tree Hill, so I know you might not want to deal with everybody. But I'm ready whenever you are. As long as we have each other, then I know we can handle anything. Because I love you so much and I'd do anything for you,and lord knows how crazy you've been over me and this maybe baby, so if something does happen, I'll just sick you on them" she finished with a smirk and gestured with a flick of her hand in a 'shoo' motion.

I had to laugh at that and pulled her back to me, wrapping my arms around her again and shaking my head at her. I rested my forehead to hers and sighed. I thought for a moment before speaking, "well, I think it's time to see our friends again. I wouldn't want them to miss out on meeting my amazing girlfriend." I smiled at her and she grinned back, hugging me even harder.

"So, when is this dinner date anyway?"

"Um tonight at Karen's cafe," I answered, again unsure. She might be ready, but was she really ready this eyes widened before she started pulling me up the stairs, the groceries forgotten, saying about how we had to starting getting ready and that we couldn't be late. All I could do was smile and let her drag me along.


	9. A little insight

Everyone had watched from inside the cafe as the classic comet pulled up to park in front of the building. The girls had climbed out of the car and met at the front to stop and talk. They then held each other's hand as they walked the remaining steps between them and their past. The brunette first pushed the door open, pulling the blonde to stand right behind her, as she scanned the empty cafe. She was starting to get an eerie feeling and was about to push Peyton back out the door when everyone jumped out and shouted "SURPRISE!" Both of the girls jumped back and the brunette had stretched both of her arms out in front of the blonde, in reflex trying to protect her. As the adrenaline died down she realized that the blonde behind her had a death grip on one of the arms she held up. She breathed hard, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her forward to stand beside her. Subtly she rubbed her thumb over the blonde's hand to help relax her.

The older black haired woman was the first to approach them. Karen was already apologizing to them for scaring them so bad. She hugged them both to her tightly before turning to Peyton and telling her how good she looked. As Karen started a small conversation with the girls, everyone else took the time to finally get a good look at their friends.

Haley POV

I couldn't believe they were actually here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they are, but I am just so surprised. I mean they've been here for who knows how long and hiding from all of us. Then Brooke runs into Karen and somehow she not only gets our missing friend talking, but even gets her to agree to come to a dinner, and drag Peyton along. That woman never ceases to amaze me. Granted, Brooke and Peyton thought it was only going to be them and Karen and Keith at the dinner, but still. Honestly, I'm still not sure this whole surprise welcome back party is such a good idea. We're practically ambushing them. I mean, look at how bad we scared them when they walked in the door! I just hope it's not too soon. I'm sure there's a reason they've been hiding out, whether it's because one of them is pregnant or it's something else.

I just want to make sure that they feel comfortable. Even though I haven't talked to either of them in years, I still miss them both like crazy. I'm just worried about them now though. I swear, I will do everything I can to get them back. And I'll be here to help them through whatever it is they are dealing with. They are our family. They are Jamie's family. And this is where they belong. I just hope we can get them to stay...

I sighed quietly as I watched my two oldest girl friends and leaned into my husband's side, hoping tonight didn't back fire on us.

Nathan POV

I looked down at Haley as she leaned into me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. I hated that she was so worried about all of this. I hated that we were even in this situation. I hated that two of my friends felt the need to hide away from all of us, didn't they know that we would be here for them? I don't care that we haven't spoken in years. The past is the past, I learned that the hard way. Remembering what I went through and watching my two old friends, I just wished they hadn't experienced anything as painful as I had these last few years. They deserved to be happy. And honestly, they've both had enough heartache. We all have. I just hope we can move on now.

I just hope nothing happens tonight. This has to be a lot for Brooke and Peyton. I hope it's not too much. I know Karen's heart was in the right place, but is it really fair to make them face all of us all at once? There had to be a reason they were avoiding everybody. I couldn't help but look over at my brother as that thought passed through my head. I had to bite my tongue to fight back a snort. That, right there, standing right in this room, is probably why they've avoided everybody. I mean, Brooke and Peyton have always been best friends before Lucas happened. So it would make sense to cut him out and get back together, right? Well, I can't blame them for cutting my dumb ass brother out, but they should know me and Haley are there for them. And I'd make damn sure they knew it, starting now. I glared back over at Lucas one more time, hoping he wouldn't screw tonight up.

Lucas POV

I can't believe it, she's actually back. I never thought I'd see Peyton again after what happened in that hotel. And damn, she's even more beautiful than I remember. Suddenly, it's like I was right back where I was all those years ago, when I had first met her. When I felt someone squeeze my hand it broke me out of my thoughts. I had to force my self to look away from Peyton and turn my head to look at my wife. Seeing the look on her face , I immediately felt guilty for the feelings I was just having towards the other blonde. Squeezing Lindsay's hand back, I gave her a small smile and tried to look reassuring.

I couldn't let myself get dragged back into this. Peyton said no. She didn't want me, so why after all this time did it feel like I still wanted her? I am happy with Lindsay...aren't I? I was starting to get frustrated with myself and tried to tune everything out. I just had to forget about Peyton, obviously she had already forgotten me, if she's been in town this long and hasn't even bothered to try and see me. I guess she really doesn't want me...

I tried to keep the dejected look off my face and put on a happy face so no one would question me. I just had to focus on Lindsay. But looking from my blonde to the blonde I used to call mine, I felt like that was going to be much easier said than done...

Lindsay POV

Are you you fucking serious!? Peyton's not even in the same room with Lucas for two minutes and he already looks like a damned dog eying a bone. I'm not sure who to hate more right now. Lucas, for acting like he forgot that he's MARRIED, Peyton for being fucking Peyton, or Brooke for bringing the two of them back for whatever god damned reason! I can't believe this! That little bitch is not gonna get him. I haven't stuck by him these last four years for nothing. I swear, I'll beat her ass if I even so much as see her look at him. I huffed angrily to myself and grabbed onto Luke's hand.

It almost pissed me off more though when I noticed that she didn't even glance this way. Huh, so she thinks she's too good for me huh? Fucking bitch. I already hated her. Glancing back up at my husband, who, of fucking course, was staring at that skinny slut again, I just wanted to scream and smack both of them. Biting my tongue, and remembering that we promised Hales that'd we'd try and be nice to the two returning girls, I just gritted my teeth and waited for our turn to greet them. I was wishing that that bitch would do something though, give me a reason to go off. I dare you...

Brooke's POV

I cannot believe they did this! Usually I'm all about parties, but this is the Tree Hill gang, the same people we have been trying so hard to avoid. I have to say though, we've all been in the same room for like ten minutes now and nobody has tried to strangle each other yet. Glancing back at Peyton though, I really hoped this wouldn't be too much for her. She doesn't need the stress. Looking her over though, she seemed pretty content. Her and Karen were talking about something or other while I had been surveying everyone in the room. I was glad to see that Haley looked more hopeful, and waiting to charge me and blonde with a hug, than the seething pissed reaction I had been expecting. I mean, we did go totally MIA, so I could understand her being upset. Looking up at Nathan, he looked just as happy to see us, but I could tell he was relieved too. Probably happy to know we weren't dead. I had to stop myself from snorting at that thought.

Flicking my eyes over to the blonde couple, I couldn't help but let my thoughts turn more negative. I snarled to myself at seeing how that bastard had been staring at my girl. Boy, you better keep your hands off my girl, or so help me God! ...Just calm down Brooke. He's not worth it. I sighed to myself, letting Peyton's hand go to wrap it tightly around the blonde's waist. I ignored the look Karen gave me when I pulled Peyton tighter to my side, and instead found myself caught on the woman holding hands with. If I didn't know any better, I would bet that that was that homophobe I saw at the clinic that gave Peyton that weird look. Squinting my eyes at the stranger and making a mental note to keep an eye on her and make sure that bitch didn't upset my P. Sawyer in any way. I looked back to my girlfriend though when I felt her breath on my ear. Fighting off the chill that it gave me, I blinked at her and half mumbled out, sounding like a dazed moron, "Hmm? Uh, oh, what'd ya say?"

My girlfriend giggled at me told me again, "We're all gonna go sit down at the table for dinner now. Keith is already setting up the food and everybody else is going to sit down now." She leaned in to whisper in my ear for the next part. "Karen didn't want us to have to say hi to everyone right away, since she surprised us with them all." Nodding, I said a quick thank you to the older, and apparently wise woman, in front of us before I used my arm wrapped around Peyton to usher her to the tables that had been pushed together to form one long table. I tried to stop my nerves from showing, I had to be strong for Peyton.

Peyton POV

Well, this is going better than expected, minus the heart attack when we first walked in. While I really appreciate Karen getting everyone together for a surprise welcome home party, I kinda wished it wouldn't have happened this soon. Not because I'm not ready to face everyone, because I am. I know that I miss Haley and Nate and I want to go back to being their friend, plus meet that awesome nephew of mine. I also know that I have no interest in Lucas, despite whatever that girl with him thinks. Yea, I'm not that stupid, even if I am the ditzy blonde Brooke always says I am. I mean it's kinda hard not to notice someone trying to glare holes through you. But, whatever. I'll just try to be nice and maybe she'll lighten up.

Looking back at Brooke, I'm so glad to have her. I'm just worried because we hadn't really planned how much we were going to tell Karen and Keith, so I really had no clue how comfortable Brooke would be sharing news of us and a baby with the whole estranged group. My whole plan was just to go with the flow, test the waters some, and go from there. I'd just follow Brooke's lead. I have to say though, I was glad when she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer to her, like impossibly close. I had tried hard, and failed, not to blush at the confused look Karen had given us. But Brooke looked so cute when she was all dazed. I almost felt like we were going into war though as we walked over to sit at the makeshift table. When Brooke pulled my chair out for me, I figured I'd test those waters now and gave her a small quick kiss on the cheek, along with a sweet smile. She grinned back and pushed me in once I was sat down. After fussing for a minute about if I was comfortable or not, she finally sat down in the chair next to me.

She immediately pulled her chair closer to mine and rested her hand on my thigh under the table. I glanced at her with another smile and then flicked my eyes over the table, just now seeing the curious and confused looks we got. I decided to ignore them and sat back a little straighter in my seat and cleared my throat some. Silence. It filled the room and left a stake feeling. We had finally come to a standstill, the elephant in the room now very apparent. I looked at Brooke and placed my hand over hers on my leg. I bit my lip some and leaned the slightest bit towards her, having her here really did make it all better. But it didn't completely numb the nerves I felt, waiting for someone to gain the courage to break the silence. Yup, this is gonna be one hell of an awkward dinner...


	10. The Diner Dinner

Brooke POV

...

"So," everyone almost jumped at the sound of my voice and hands being clapped together, "why don't we just get this over with so we can move along. Go on, ask all the questions you want." May as well get it over with. Hopefully Peyton doesn't kill me for this. Glancing over at my blonde counterpart I saw the surprised look on her face. I could also tell by the way her eyebrow twitched and she clamped her hand on mine that she was starting to freak out. Shooting her a look and moving my hand to cradle hers, I tried to be reassuring as possible. Looking straight at her, I gave her my classic, 'I'll lead, just let me do the talking' face and I could tell that she understood. But then I saw the unsure face she sent me. Ignoring everyone else, I leaned over to whisper to her, "I'm okay with them all knowing, but why don't we wait on the baby news since we aren't even for sure yet?"

I leaned back just enough to see her face and there I saw a small smile as she nodded slightly. I grinned back at her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaning back to sit up properly, facing all the weird looks everyone else was giving us. I tightened my hand on Peyton's as I waited for the questions I knew were gonna start flying now...

Haley POV

"So, what have you girls been up to these last few years?" Karen asked, obviously trying to break the ice. Once again, I am thankful to the older woman's ability to seemingly calm the atmosphere. I watched as my two old friends shared a quick look before Brooke took up the conversation. We all listened as she went on about how successful her clothing line had become, some new ideas she had for her new lines, and life in the big city. We all commented here and there, but Karen and I seemed to be talking with Brooke the most. Lindsay opened up more when we were talking about the clothing line, admitting how much she loved COB. I was glad to see her finally relax some around Brooke and Peyton. I glanced to Peyton who still hadn't said much of anything, but I only found her staring at Brooke with this certain look on her face. For some reason I couldn't place it...hm...

I snapped out of it though when it heard Brooke call my name. I snapped my head at her and saw everyone looking at me. I blushed and Brooke laughed. "Were you even listening to me?" She asked, and then continued on, "I said I'm going to be opening a new store here in Tree Hill." I smiled hugely and failed to contain my excitement when I rushed out rather loudly, " so does does that mean you're staying?!" She laughed at me again and pulled her arm up from under the table to wrap it around the blonde next to her. She gave that flashy Davis smile and practically sings out, "actually, me and blondie here are both staying, for good, ain't that right P. Sawyer?" Peyton smiled back at Brooke and chirped out a short and high pitched 'yup'. I just shook my head at them, some things never change.

Redirecting my attention to the blonde sitting across from me, I asked the question that's been lingering in my mind for awhile now, "So Peyt, what'll you be doing then? You never answered about what you've been up to all these years either?"

Peyton POV

I tried to keep myself from panicking some at those questions. I fought not to gasp, but couldn't help the way my eyes widened for a split second. I glanced over to Brooke for some help, but instead all I got was that 'well, we're waiting' look she gets when she decides she wants to know too. Looks like I'm on my own for this one, gee thanks B. Looking back to Haley, I take a minute to answer. "Well, um, I'm not too sure what I'll be doing now. I mean, since I'm living with Brooke and all. So, yea...but I uh, I actually was traveling a lot after I quit at Sire records."

Looking at Brooke out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that questioning look, and Haley helped her out by asking out right. "Oh, what were you traveling for? Where'd you go?" Looking back at the other brunette girl, I said a little unsurely, "Well, I uh, had been doing a lot of free lance work. I just kinda went wherever really" I shrugged my shoulders. "I just sold my art in whatever town I landed in until I got the gas money to move on. I've been all over really. From Texas to Washington and from Cali to here." I let my eyes glide over everyone's expressions, some surprised, impressed, others just genuinely happy. It caught me off guard when I heard a rough voice break out into the room. "What was your signature?"

Lucas POV

I looked at Peyton as she gave me an 'are you stupid' look. Everyone else just looked confused. I repeated myself, but tried to explain a little more. "You're signature. I know all artists have one. Wether it's actually your name or a nickname or whatever. What was your signature?" I could see her start to blush from here and I felt my heart throb. I glanced over to Lindsay, who sat leaning away from me, drinking her glass of wine. She looked aggravated. I took my attention off her though when I heard Peyton mumble something. "What?" I had to ask. She blushed even harder and repeated herself, louder this time. "P.S. I love you. That was my signature, P.S. I love you..." Everyone sat quiet for a minute before I heard my wife speak up, sounding tipsy and more than a little bitter. "Oh yea, and why pray tell did you pick that? Huh?"

Lindsay POV

I couldn't help it. Seriously, I mean come on! Could you be more obvious! P.S. I love you! Seriously! I glared over my wine glass, taking another healthy sip, and dared that bitch to answer. Huh, she had the decency to look surprised at my tone. "Well, uh, it just kinda made sense when I did the first real painting I did while I was on the road. Lots of soul searching and all that...and well, just, it kinda came to me. Looking at their picture, it just didn't make sense to put anything else." She glanced away from me to her 'best friend' and I glanced around to see everyone giving me disappointed looks. I wanted to smack Lucas when he looked like he was aggravated by me. I scoffed before gritting out, "oh yea, and whose pretty picture was that?" I watched her face turn even redder, before she whispered out a name. Lucas practically chokes on his food, Haley freezes, Karen just barely smirks. I must really be drunk because I could have sworn she just said...

Brooke POV

I cut that blonde bitch off before she could get another word in on my girlfriend. Nobody bullies MY P. Sawyer. "Awwwww P. That's so to think we got together without me even knowing that." I say loud enough to let everyone else hear loud and clear, but I keep my eyes on my girlfriend, me eyes soft and arm that dropped to wrap around her waist between the chair gentle, to give her any comfort she might need. I don't want her freaking out too, considering the bomb we just dropped. And it certainly is like we just dropped a bomb. The quiet after the storm. It's a tense couple minutes before Nathan finally throws his hands up and practically yells, "well it's about damn time!"

Nathan POV

I give them a huge smile, glad to finally see them open their eyes to what's been right in front of them all of these years. Brooke looks confused, Haley mirroring her look, and Peyton just gives me that 'thank you' smile she used to show when I'd sit and listen to her talk through her feelings when we were teenagers. I nudge Hales and flick my eyes over to our recently returned friends, flashing my wife a smile, and I'm thankful when she seems to get the message. She immediately looks at them excited and goes off about how great this is and about how she's happy they're happy together. She started asking all those girly questions about the details when I hear my dumb ass brother jump in.

Lucas POV

"You CAN'T be serious!? A fucking dyke! Really Peyton!" "LUCAS!" I hear my mother yell over my language, but I ignore her. "You turn me down and then run off to become a damn carpet muncher! What the fuck!" Brooke practically jumps out of her seat and across the table to stick her finger in my face. I can see the her teeth are grinding and her fists are white. "You leave her the hell alone. You have no dam right Luke! No right! How dare you fucking call my girl that!" She slaps me suddenly and continues in her rant "and in case you fucking forgot, you moved on. You know, with your WIFE and all. So back the hell off!" That causes me to glance down at my wife. She's sitting still and silent, she almost looks she'll shocked. I grab her hand and pull her out of her chair. Rubbing my cheek, I drag her along, though she isn't fighting me at all, and I grind out, "We're leaving. Bye" and I make sure to slam the door. On the way out.

Brooke POV

I huff out angrily before turning to look back at Peyton. Her eyes are wide with shock and while she doesn't look sad, she does look shocked and upset. Sighing at that blonde bastard's way of ruining a good night, I grab Peyton's hand pulling her up gently from her chair. I look over to Haley, Nathan, and Karen, Keith went to run after Lucas and Lindsay, and apologize for their ruined party efforts, saying how we'll have to see each other more now though that we're back in town. Haley tries to get us to stay but I just want to get Peyton home to rest, this already has been way more stress than I would have liked. We all hug and say our goodbyes, all three of them telling us how they accept us, which I smile at and Peyton says a heartfelt thank you, before we head off back home for the night. I have a family to look out for after all. And come hell or high water, I will be here for them. For Peyton and this maybe baby. They come first. Always. I look at my blonde girlfriend, who's already cuddled up to my shoulder for the drive home and can't help but smile with all my love for this girl.

Karen POV

I sighed to myself in the now empty cafe. Looking around at all the decorations, I wondered how it all went wrong. I thought Lucas was over all of this. He even got married. I just couldn't understand. I just hope Keith manages to talk some sense into that boy I think as I rub my pregnant belly. If not, maybe Haley or Nathan could. Lord knows if he's still acting like this than he hasn't listened to a word I've told him these last few years. Looking back down at my baby belly, I told the baby inside how they better not be as dramatic as their older brother.


	11. The Changing Times

Peyton POV

"Peyton" I hear someone whisper in my ear. "Hey, P. Sawyer." I furrow my eyebrows and crinkle my nose, mumbling to the person to go away. This time a voice that is clearly Brooke's shouts, "PEYTON!" I fling my eyes open and roll over on my other side to glare at my girlfriend.

"What!? What do you want!?"

"She puts her hand on my hip and I can feel her using it to push herself up and lean away from me. "C'mon, it's time to get up. We have a doctor appointment you know! Gotta find out the big answer!" She whines in an over dramatic and cheery way, using her hand on my hip to shake me some. I just groan at her.

"It's too damn early. Tell them to come back later." I mumble the last part sleepily, closing my eyes once again.

This time I feel Brooke nip at a sensitive spot on my neck. My eyes fly open again and I let out a half squeal half gasp. She leans away this time looking extremely proud of herself and I'm just stuck staring at her in shock, fighting the sudden urge to jump her. She jumps off the bed, and I unconsciously follow, before realizing that that brat actually got me up and out of bed before 7am. Ugh. She turns and smiles at me though, and suddenly I don't mind so much. I smile back and slide past her into the bathroom, shouting back, "well, fine, but I get the shower first."

I grin when I hear her holler back, getting closer with each word,"actually, honey, I was thinking we could save some water..."

Lindsay POV

I still can't believe all of this shit is happening. I mean it's already almost 7 and Lucas still isn't home. Ugh. This is all that bitch's fault. If she had just never come back... I don't buy this shit about her and Brooke either. I mean, nobody goes dyke out of the blue like that. It's probably just a plan to get back into everyone's lives and then steal Lucas right out from under me. Ugh. I swear I could scream just thinking about that cunt.

Speak of the devil, hear comes my husband now. Ugh. I can smell the booze from here. 'That's the last straw' I think, as I jump up to go give him a piece of my mind.

"Where the hell have you been!? You pretty much threw me out of the car when we got home and then you took off and was out all night! What the fuck Lucas!?"

"I just had to clear my head." He grates out at me.

I shake my head at his lame excuse. "No, you just had to go dream about your damned precious Peyton!"

"Damn it Lindsay! You know that's not it!"

"That's exactly it Lucas! You were probably dreaming about the fucking life you would have had with her! You were wishing she'd said yes! God Lucas! Don't you get it! She doesn't want you! She left you for her best friend! She doesn't give a damn about you, but I do and you don't even fucking care!"

"I do care Lindsay!"

"Apparently not enough! You don't want this life because it's not with her!"

"At least Peyton can probably have kids!" He screamed at me, before a look of realization came over his face and he started to try and apologize.

I fought to keep the tears in my eyes from leaking and give my husband the meanest look I could muster at the moment. "Go fuck yourself." I whispered to him. I swipe my keys off the table and head for the door. Before I walk out, I turn back to look at Lucas standing lost in the middle of our living room. "And I'll be in New York until you decide to stop being an asshole." I slammed the door behind me.

Jamie POV

I ran down the stairs to ask daddy to get Chester out for me so we could play, but stopped when I heard mama and daddy talking. They didn't sound sad, but they didn't sound happy either. I sat down on the stairs so I could listen and them not see me.

"Nathan, I don't know. I just can't believe it..."

"Why not Hales? I mean it makes perfect sense. Just think about how those two have always been with each other."

"They have always been super close. Closer than any other best friends I've seen. But, I just, I don't know. They're breaking Lucas's heart."

"Haley, Lucas is married to Lindsay. He shouldn't care about who Peyton is with in the first place. That's not his place, and it hasn't been for a very long time. It's not fair to not accept them because they love each other and not who everyone else thinks they should love."

"Yea, I know. It's just..."

I know I didn't understand some of what mama and daddy were talking about but I know enough. I went the rest of the way down the stairs and frowned at mama when her and daddy looked at me. "Hi buddy." Daddy said, but I ignored him and told my mama how she was wrong about aunt Peyton and aunt Brooke.

"But mama, you always said we should accept anybody. And you always say how people fall in love with whoever they fall in love with. Aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton can't help that they love each other. But we are their family, and family loves each other, no matter what. If we aren't here for them than who will be?"

Mama and daddy just look at me like they're surprised about something. Mama comes over and picks me up and hugs me. I smile back and hug her too. She kisses my forehead and says, "how old are you again?"

I giggle. "I'm a big boy mama."

Daddy pops in. "You're a smart one too, just like your mom." I grin at him and then mama says something again, making me smile even more.

"You're right Jimmy Jam. We should be there for aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton. And I promise that from here on out we will be. It was wrong of mommy to even think about not supporting them. They deserve to be happy."

Brooke POV

I was walking around the house, cleaning here and there, and smiling like a deranged person. Peyton was laying down for a nap. Getting up early really had been hard for her, and after we had a heavy lunch she was ready to pass out. I hummed to myself, practically dancing around as I thought of Peyton and the baby we now knew for sure was growing inside my girlfriend. I couldn't wait to tell someone! But I couldn't really think of anyone to tell, considering we just shocked everyone with the news that we are together. I couldn't call either of our parents. Mine wouldn't care and Peyton hasn't talked to her dad since we got together.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door bell go off. Wondering who could be here, I answered it and wasn't very happy to see Lucas. I was about to tell him to go to hell but he beat me to it.

"Where the hell is she!" He yelled at me, surprising me for a split second, before I responded with a malicious tone of my own.

"Who?"

"You know who! Peyton! Where the hell is she!"

"It's none of your damn business where she's at!"

"I know she's here. I need to talk to that bitch!" He shoves past me and marches in the living room, me hot on his tail, before he screams "PEYTON!"

"Would you shut the fuck up! She's sleeping for god's sake! And she doesn't wanna see you anyway you fucking asshole! Now get the hell out of my house before I call the police!" He just gives me a dirty look and runs up the stairs, screaming her name again. I panic inside, running after him, grabbing the back of his jacket and catching him off guard. I use it to my advantage and swing us around so I'm in front of him in the narrow hallway, stopping him from reaching Peyton in our bedroom.

"I swear to god Lucas, I will beat your fucking ass if you don't get out of here right now."

I see him about to say something when we both hear the door behind me squeak open. I glance behind me, keeping a firm stance in front of Lucas, and we both see her come out of the bedroom. Her hair is more of a curly mess than usual, she's rubbing her left eye and yawning, the maternity shirt I went out and bought her after we got the news is till big on her so it's baggy on her and just covers the lace panties I know she's wearing. I try not to get distracted by my adorable and sexy girlfriend. Looking back at Luke, I wanna deck him when I see him looking at her with lust in his eyes. Peyton apparently cleared her eyes enough to notice who was here.

I hear her slip behind me, sounding confused as she grabs the back of my shirt, pressing herself to me. "Brooke? Lucas?"

I can see the hate in Lucas's eyes again as he watches us. I move so that I'm covering more of Peyton from his eyes.

"I can't fucking believe this." He spits out in a disgusted tone. I feel Peyton huddle closer to me and I'm thankful. "Bun in the oven? Seriously? You're fucking knocked up, too" damn, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed what her shirt said. "Is that why you're with her, cause you're pregnant and didn't have any other options?" He lets out a cruel laugh.

This time though I feel Peyton move around me some to give him a hateful look and tell him off. "Fuck you Lucas. We are together because we love each other. And yea, we are pregnant, and happy about it. But we aren't together because of it." I smile at her but frown when Lucas talks again.

"Do you even know who the father is? Or were you to busy slutting around after you turned me down?"

I wanna smack the smirk off of his face but what Peyton says next surprises me and makes me feel extremely proud.

"Yea, actually I do. It's Brooke's."

He looks shocked. He starts to fumble with his words. "Wha-bu-but. What!?"

I take back over, standing cockily as I explain it. "Yea. It's our baby. As in really OURS. Peyton got inseminated and is having our baby. We're starting our own family."

He looks pale as a ghost and at a loss for words. He shakes his head and gives us another nasty look before muttering something and turning around. We stay silent as we listen to make sure he makes his way out the front door. I sigh when I hear it slam and turn around to hold Peyton in my arms. I let out a shaky breath as I hold her close to me, she doesn't fight and just tries to cuddle even closer into my arms. She leans back just enough to look me in the face. "So what was that all about? Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't invite him over"

I roll my eyes before telling her about the craziness that had just occurred. She just shakes her head and kisses me. I decide that I'm now as tired as she isms we both go back to bed to lay back down. I'm on y back and Peyton is cuddled up to my side. Her head is cradled in my neck, my arm under and around her to keep her body against mine. Our legs are tangled together and are fingers are intertwined, resting on my stomach.

"I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you B. Davis."

"And I love you, little baby." I feel Peyton smile against my neck as we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Accepting the Accidents

Please remember to review! I love hearing what you think! I've been a little stuck on this story lately, so sorry for the delay. And special thanks to On The Hill and Miguel51 for all of your reviews! You've helped me keep this story going! P.S.-lots of Breyton fluff ahead :)

The girls had slept in the next morning to allow some time to recuperate from the drama of the last couple of days. They had spent all night cuddled up together, just enjoying being with each other. Not wanting to disrupt the peace, they decided that the gloomy rain outside was a perfect excuse to just stay in all day. They were both more than happy to not have to deal with anyone else.

Brooke POV

I smiled down at my blonde, enjoying brushing my hand through her soft curls. She was cuddled up into my side, head cradled in my neck, arm wrapped around my stomach, and one leg thrown over both of my own. We had been laying like this since we woke up and I was in no hurry to move. I gave an occasional kiss to Peyton's forehead, to which she'd giggle a little and snuggle her face a little more into my neck. I loved her like this, just being free, silly, and cute. I smiled to myself again and let my hand move from her hair, down her back. When I reached her waist I dragged it over her side and flattened over her still thin tummy.

I felt a warm breath of air fan over my neck before she smiled into my skin, giving me a small kiss just under my jawline. I moved my hand to sit under the tang top she wore, rubbing small circles on her stomach, imaging our baby growing there. We were silent for a moment, each just enjoying the sensation, before I softly spoke up. "Boy or girl?"

She hummed against my skin, the vibrating sensation sending me momentarily into a lusty haze. "Well, if it's a girl, and anything like either of us, we're gonna be in trouble." I laughed at that, thinking how true that was. "How about you?"

I didn't even think before saying, "just as long as it's healthy I will be happy." She nodded into my chest, silently agreeing. I moved to tangle my free hand with hers, playing with each other's fingers as they rested on my stomach. I smiled again to myself, thinking of how we often did this. It was one of our small comforts to each other. We had always held hands and played with each other's fingers, even when we were little.

"What about names?" She almost whispered out.

This time I did take a second to think. "Well, while I do kinda have some idea, I think it's too early to decide though. We should wait and I think as the baby grows, we'll just...kinda know." I listened for her objection, and was happy to not get one. I actually had the perfect name in mind already, but thought it might be too early for Peyton to hear it.

I hugged her closer for a moment, before I started to get up. I grinned when I heard her whine and try to keep me in my spot. "Baby, we have to get up."

She moaned pitifully, pouting the whole way. "But why? I was so comfy."

I leaned down, taking her face in my hands and giving her a sweet kiss. I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes before speaking. "Because, I have a family to feed. Can't have my baby mama starving now can I?" She playfully smacked my arm and smiled brightly up at me. She certainly seemed more awake now that food was involved. I held in a giggle as I saw her eyes light up with an idea.

She brought her face close to mine again, our lips just brushing as I felt her bite her lip, looking up into my eyes. "So does mama get to have whatever she wants then?"

I dramatically rolled my eyes and said, "well, duh. Of course she does!" She smiled again and made a cute face at me.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

I leaned down to kiss her again, this time a little more sensually before pulling back and mentioning, "you never cease to amaze me with that 5 year old taste you have. It's no wonder kids love you so much!" I laughed and she hugged me around the stomach, pulling me to stand between her legs since she was still sitting on the edge of our bed. She leaned back and looked up at me, eyes full of love and a goofy grin on her face. I rubbed my hand over her cheek, just enjoying her for a few seconds. She moved her hands to my waist, guiding me to turn around before standing behind me and pushing me forward towards the door lightly.

"Well, go on then. This mama's hungry!" We both laughed and I shook my head at her, grabbing her hand to pull her downstairs.

Time skip

Peyton POV

Brooke had just been feeding me another bite of chocolatey pancake at the dining room table when the doorbell went off. Brooke frowned at the door, before getting up to go answer it. I pouted some, already missing the playful atmosphere. I was enjoying my breakfast with my girlfriend, which had somehow turned into us sharing small kisses and feeding each other. I glanced back towards the door, cringing at who could be on the other side. As the thoughts of what happened when our last surprise visitor showed up, I nervously got up to follow Brooke. As I turned, I saw Brooke standing in the door with it half open, from this angle though I couldn't see who was standing behind it. Whoever it was she was actually talking to them and not screaming so that had to be a good sign.

I walked around to sneak behind her, peering over my girlfriend's shoulder to see who had stopped by. "Hey Brooke, who is -" just as soon as I saw Haley, she pushed Brooke to the side and pulled me into a huge hug.

"OH MY GOD PEYTON! CONGRATULATIONS!"

I stood frozen with my arms up, Haley still tightly wrapped around me. I glanced over towards Brooke, who looked just as confused as I felt. My girlfriend shrugged and went to say something, but was cut off by an overly excited Haley. She had pulled back just enough to grab Brooke's wrist and pull her into the surprise hug, clamping herself around both of us now. "Oh you too, Brooke! Oh my god guys, I can't believe this! This is so great! I'm so happy for you both! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ! CONGRATULATIONS!"

By now Brooke had managed to peel our friend off of us, holding her at arms length, before speaking calmly to her. "Okay Hales, you're gonna have to slow down here some. What are you talking about?"

Haley looked at us both like we were stupid, before she gestured to me, "Peyton's pregnant. You guys are having a baby!" Even though Haley had a huge smile on her face, I still felt myself pale some at the fact that she knew. I couldn't see Brooke's face but I could tell by the way her back tensed that she was surprised that our friend knew this too.

Brooke, asked, slowly this time, "Haley, how did you know that?"

For the first time since she showed up, Haley started to look uncomfortable, shuffling her feet some and looking between my girlfriend and I, finally settling her gave on Brooke. "Um, well, I kinda got a call...from Lucas." She must have seen the looks on out faces because she was quick to explain, " listen, he just called and told about what had happened. Lindsay left and he was upset and apparently came over here, and he just called to tell me what all happened. I'm not excusing his behavior, and quite frankly I chewed him out over the phone, but he did let it slip while we were talking. But me and Nate are super happy for you guys! We really want to be there for you, for you both?" She finished and looked at us both, hope in her eyes.

Brooke was still standing tensely, so I walked to her side and grabbed her hand. When she looked at me I gave her a small smile, which she matched, before turning back to Haley. "Well, we ant really be in Jamie's life and not have you in our child's." Haley broke out in a huge smile at that, rushing forward to hug us again, which we both returned this time. Pulling away, Haley kneeled down to be face to face with my stomach and put one hand on it, looking up to us, "really guys, this is so great!"

Brooke took my hand and responded, smiling like a fool and her eyes never leaving my stomach, "yea, it really is amazing." She sounded like she was breathless, and so amazed, and it fell a little more in love with her. So as Haley and Brooke admired the baby growing in me, I couldn't help but look adoringly at my girlfriend, the love of my life.


	13. Mother of all Mothers

A few weeks had passed without much excitement. Once the news had been spread that Peyton was indeed pregnant, via insemination with Brooke, everyone seemed to have gotten over the shock quickly and moved on to accept their friends and the new found family. Time had passed quietly and without much drama, though Lucas and Lindsay had yet to return. The drama free period had allowed the girls to readjust to small town life and get acquainted with being a couple. It had also given them time to get into the baby business.

At Clothes Over Bros

Brooke was currently up front, organizing the counter and register area. She had given Millicent a few days off since she'd been taking so much time for Brooke. The fashion designer had figured that since things had been moderately slow it would be okay for Peyton to come to work with her. The two girls had been spending every moment they could together, making up for lost time by going on dates in the afternoons. Most of their mornings were spent cuddling and planning for the baby. This morning was no different.

Brooke POV

I was just restocking some bags beneath the front counter when I heard Peyton come up behind me, her converse barely making a sound on the wood flooring. Still leaning over, I glanced her way to see her stop about a foot behind me. She had a Baby Life magazine in hand and was staring intensely at whatever was written on the page. I leaned up and turned to face her as she began to talk, still never looking up at me.

"Brooke, what kind of crib do you think we should get? This says that you have to be really careful. Some of the wood sets are treated with chemicals. But I read somewhere that the metal ones are usually painted and that could have lead or something like that, and besides, I mean, who wants to sleep on metal...ouch. It also says that the cushy ones could be bad, but how do you have a crib without any cushioning? I mean, I know it has to have a mattress, but that's something else. What kind of mattress should we get?" She rambled on, never bothering to glance my way as she flipped the page back and forth, looking adorably frustrated.

I just smiled to myself and smiled at her. "Pey, baby, you're cute when you worry." She finally lifts her head to give me an angry pout. Stepping up to her and pulling her into my arms, her's immediately going around my shoulders, I gave her a short and sweet kiss. "Really though baby, calm down. We'll figure it all out. I promise. We still have lots of time. Hell, we still have eight months before the little rascal gets here."

She sigh sand looks down between us. "Yea, I know. I'm just worried and really excited and really, really worried, ya know? I mean, I don't wanna mess the kid up or anything. I want whatever is gonna be best for them..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed as her gaze stays on the ground. Using my hand to gently grab her chin and bring her gaze back up to mine, I speak softly to her.

"I know baby. Trust me, I feel the same way. I'm scared shitless, cause I'm afraid I'm gonna do something wrong for the baby. Hell, I'm scared I'm gonna touch you wrong and somehow hurt both of you. But I have never, EVER, wanted anything more than I want to have this baby with you. I want this family Peyton, and that trumps everything else. Because I know that as long as I have you, we will figure the rest out. We could handle anything together P. You and me against the world right?" I finish with tears in my eyes and I can see her's are getting pretty glassy too.

She laughs a little, so e of the tears falling down her cheeks. She smiles and pulls one hand up to our waists. "Hoes over Bros right B?"

I smirk and bump her knuckle with my own, "damn straight baby." I pull her into a hug before sharing a sweet drawn out kiss.

I barely register the sound of the front bell going off, but I feel myself go cold at the next sound.

"Well well well. So this is what you've been up to? Laying with the dirty flea ridden dogs now hmmm? You always have been a shame Brooke." The cold, shrill voice rings out.

Peyton POV

The second Bitchtoria's voice entered the room, I felt Brooke tense in my arms. I inwardly groaned, knowing this was about to get ugly. By the time that old shrew was done talking, Brooke had stepped back out of my reach and turned to face her mother. I couldn't see my girlfriend's face, but judging by her posture, she was pissed.

"What are you doing here Victoria?" She asks in a tight voice. I stand back and decide to let Brooke handle this one. If that old hag starts to dig into her though, I will have no problem beating her ass up one wall and down the other of this place, pregnant or not.

"I was just coming to check on my daughter. Most mothers worry when their child seemingly disappears into thin air you know."

"Oh like you actually cared that I was gone. You only came after me because you can't do anything with the company without me there."

"Well, yes, that is exactly the problem. Which is why you're leaving. Now come on, we can pick your things up on the way to the airport."

I know that I should expect more from Brooke, that I should know better, especially since we were set to have this baby, her baby, but I couldn't help the pit of fear in my gut. Would she really leave? Brooke always was horrible at standing up to her mother... My fear grew as I stepped to Brooke's side and reached for her hand, grasping it lightly. I felt only slightly calmer when I felt her intertwine our fingers and hold my hand even tighter. Without thinking about it, I placed the magazine on the counter and leaned against it, facing towards Brooke.

"I not going anywhere Mother. I'm staying here. In Tree Hill. This is my home, and I think it's time I come back to it. I opened this store so I could run the company from here and it seems the board is fine with it as long as my success rates stay the same. So that's it. There's nothing you can do about it."

I watched as the eldest Davis glared at us, stewing over what her daughter had just told her. I noticed her eyes shift around us some before she smirked and scoffed. "It's because this stray is pregnant, isn't it Brooke. That's why you're actually staying? Honey, you should know that white trash and their bastard children don't matter. You shouldn't involve yourself with a slut who couldn't even keep her legs closed. She only wants you around for your money-"

Brooke snatched her hand out of mine before I could even get over the shock of the words that I was hearing, and not that I would ever admit it, but the sting they left behind. I know none of what she was saying was true, but I could never really shake the feeling that Brooke was too good for me. It had followed me around all our lives and now was no different. I refocused on the mother daughter duo though, when I heard Brooke cut Victoria off.

"Don't you ever, EVER, say those things about Peyton. She is a hundred times the person you could ever wish to be!" Brooke jammed her finger in her mother's face, her face burning red as she screamed/told her off. Victoria actually seemed surprised to see Brooke so pissed, and honestly, so was I. Brooke continued on her rant, backing Victoria into the entry door. "She is the most loyal person I have had in my life, far more so than you! And I swear, if I EVER hear you speak of our child like that again, I will wring your neck myself. That is MY baby in there! You don't deserve to even think about them, you damn sure don't deserve to be here. Yo don't even deserve me! Cause you know what, Mother!? I'm not as stupid as you think! The only one after my money is YOU! It's all you have ever cared about! You were never around before I was successful! You never cared!" Brooke finished, crying out of anger now and shaking with how intensely she felt these feelings. She stood her ground, staring down her mother.

Victoria stayed in a shocked silence before straightening herself. She cleared her throat, looking directly at Brooke. I barely heard her say, "clearly this...girl was brought out this ugly side of you. Come talk to me when you decide to grow up and stop playing house, before she really rubs off on you." She tossed a glare my way before sidestepping her daughter and walking out of the store before the smaller brunette could start in on her again.

I stood, wide eyed and staring at the back of Brooke's head. She was still shaking and I could hear her hard breathing from here. Knowing how she can be when she's this pissed, I cringed before getting up the courage to approach her. I Internally cursed how Brooke's mother always brought out the worst in her. Slowly coming around behind her I whispered out her name, "Brooke." But as I reached out my hand to her shoulder, the second my fingers touched her she shot forward to the front door. She silently locked the front door and angrily drew all the curtains down. She turned on her heel, marching past me. I barley heard her bite out, "we're closed. Take a break or something," before I heard her back office door slam shut.

I flinched at the sound and looked around at the empty clothing shop. Sighing to myself, I moved to turn off the front lights. No use in wasting electricity. I moved to the back hallway, stopping for a moment to stare at Brooke's closed door. Thinking better of it, I moved on into the lounge room she had set up. I sat down on one of the red leather couches, pulling out a sketch pad I had kept there. I sighed again and laid down, bending my legs to use them as a table of sorts for my sketch pad. Figuring it would be awhile until Brooke felt like talking, I lost myself in my drawing, totally losing track of time. No, I'd wait for Brooke to come around. I'd always wait for her...


	14. I'm Here for You

I've got your votes for the poll, thank you to all that participated, but I will leave it up for a few more days. So if you haven't voted yet and want a say then vote now!

Also, please do review! I love hearing your thoughts.

To On The Hill- I always enjoy your thoughts on the chapters :)

To Guest- there will be lots more drama to come. I just like to switch between drama and fluff chapters for the long stories

Brooke POV

Shutting off the light in my office, I quietly opened the door to see if Peyton was still here. Considering that I drove us here and still have the keys, I don't see how she could have left. I hadn't heard any noise from anywhere else in the building since I locked myself in my office. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 8:58 at night, I cringed. I'd been in there for almost 7 hours. I'm sure that having my own personal mini fridge and bathroom attached to my office helped...I didn't even realize how much time had passed while I was stewing over the horrible things my mother said. Even just thinking of it now is pissing me off! Ugh!

Shaking it off, I realized again that it's been almost 7 hours. Oh no, Peyton's been stuck out here alone for 7 hours! Oh she's probably starving and exhausted. Guilt starts to overwhelm me and I rush around to try and find her. Damn it, only a month pregnant and I'm already doing a bad job at taking care of her! Checking the dark front room, I glance behind the counter to only see her abandoned magazine sitting in the room. Moving towards the back again, I check the public bathroom and see it empty too. I sigh and head to my last resort, the break room.

The second I walk in the doorway I freeze and let out a relieved breath. Leaning against the door frame, I take a second to admire the scene before me. Peyton is curled up on the couch, facing the door so I can see the soft features of her face. She looks so relaxed when she sleeps. There's a small smile on her lips as she mumbles something. I walk over to her and lean down to brush some hair out of her face. "Brooke" she mumbles again. I grin and my heart melts with love for this girl.

I look her over, stopping to gaze at her flat stomach. She has one arm wrapped around her stomach, her hand laying flat against it and it almost looks like she's cradling the baby growing inside of there. Once again, I feel love flood through me. Just now noticing the sketch pad sitting next to me on the floor, I pick it up and turn it over. I smile at the beautiful picture that Peyton must have been working on before falling asleep. It's of the two of us. I'm leaning over to her, holding a bundle of blankets that I can only assume is our baby. It looks like Peyton is dressed in one of those hospital gowns with the tacky prints on them. It's a picture of us, right after the birth of our child. It's our family, and it's beautiful. I just have to wonder though, if she really sees the baby as a boy or girl. I know that she says it doesn't matter, but everyone roots for it to be one or the other, even if only just a little. I can't tell from looking at the picture though. It's all done in black and white and the blankets are still pretty plain, the picture obviously not completely done.

Closing the sketch pad and setting it on the coffee table next to the bottle of water that I just realized was there. I ran my hand over Peyton's cheek and placed a sweet kiss in her hair. I whispered gently in her ear, not wanting to startle her, "Peyton, come on sweetie. Time to get up."

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and yawning. I sat up to give her some room, but still stayed kneeling by here. She looked up at me and smiled sleepily. "Brooke."

"Yea, it's me. Come on baby. It's late. I need to get you home and get you something to eat."

"Hmmm, but I'm comfy."

"You shouldn't sleep on a couch all night sweetie. After you eat, you can go straight to bed, okay?"

"Will you come too?"

"Of course I will Peyt." I smile down to her.

I help her stand and we collect all of our stuff, heading out to the front. We make our way out to my car and I lock up the store before driving us home. When I get in the car, she already has her seat almost laid back all the way. She is turned over slightly on her side, at least as much as she can be with her seatbelt on. Once I get settled in my seat I look over to her with a smile. Her eyes are open but her lids are drooping with exhaustion. She gives me a lazy smile back and curls just a little more into her seat, bringing her legs up onto her chair. She moves her arms up in a sort of 'prayer' position and rests her head down on them. Looking at her, I can tell how tired she must really be and the guilt hits me the car on to get it warm in the chill of the oncoming winter, I leave it in park and turn the music down to a lull. I reach out and rub my hand over the side of Peyton's jean clad thigh.

"I'm sorry baby." I whisper out and watch over her with sad eyes.

"Bout what?" She whispers back just as softly. Her right hand leaves it's job as her pillow and comes to rest over mine. She drags our hands to rest on her hip and lets them rest there, tangling her fingers through the top of mine.

"For my little tantrum. I shouldn't have locked myself up like that. I basically left you stranded in the store. You didn't even have anything to eat. And you shouldn't have had to sleep on that couch. It's not good for you and the baby to be all scrunched up like that. I should have taken better care of you, but I put myself first. I was upset and acted out and I didn't even think about our family and-" at this point tears were gathering in my eyes. My voice had picked up that breathy tone I get when I'm stressed and trying not to cry.

Peyton squeezed my hand and cut me off, her tone comforting and calm. "Hey, you were upset. Bitchtoria was pretty mean, you have a right to be upset. She always did bring out the worst in everyone. I think it's like her talent or something." She flashes another smile at me and I can't help but let out a giggle at her comment. "S'okay Brooke. And you are taking very good care of me and the baby. I couldn't ask for you to be any better." I smile completely at that, comforted that she thinks I'm not doing horrible at this whole thing. "But-" my eyes widen and I'm completely alert, afraid she's going to tell me that I have done something wrong. "-I am hungry. Especially after getting sick earlier..." She trails off the last little bit but I hear it anyway.

"What? You were sick earlier? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor? I can get some medicine on the way home-" her chuckles cut me off.

"No, I'm okay. It was a couple hours ago and I think it was just morning sickness-"

"What!? You got sick at the store!? Peyton! You should have come and got me! I'm supposed to be there for you for this kinda stuff!"

She raises and eyebrow at me. "You're upset because I didn't make you sit with me while I puked?"

"Yes!" I nearly shout. I lean over at this point so I can be closer to her, awkwardly turning in my seat and over the console. Moving my hand to her cheek, I stroke it gently and stare directly into her eyes, being sure that I have her attention. "Peyt, we are supposed to do this thing together. That means I get up with you when you are up all night throwing up. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and run around town at any time of day just to get whatever food you're craving. I'll tell you how sexy you look when you're as big as a beach ball and rub your ankles when they're bloated like balloons. I'll give you a massage, anywhere you want, when you're sore. And I'll be there holding your hand when you push this little baby out, no matter how bitchy you get, or how gross the process is. I'm here Peyton. You're having this baby, for me. So of course, I'm going to be here for you through all of it."

We are smiling at each other, both with adoration and love shining in our eyes. She leans up and I meet her half way. We share a sweet kiss before she pulls away and lays back again. "Well, Chinese does sound good..." I smirk at her smile and turn back into my seat, finally putting the car into drive.

"Chinese it is." I state happily and pull out into the road, off to take care of my little family.


End file.
